No Lube? Just use Cream!
by Fan of Fiction 96
Summary: Kendall, James, squirty cream and cupcakes!...rated M for smut and male/male sex scene.


**No lube? Just use cream! **

**Summary: Kendall, James, squirty cream and cupcakes rated M for smut and male/male sex scene. **

**Disclaimer: urm...bit obvious I don't own them, or I wouldn't be writing fics...**

**This story is just a quick Birthday Present for my best mate XboxArcher ! Happy 15th Birthday! Hope everyone likes it! **

It was just an average day for the boys of 2J, Logan hade adventured to the library down the street whilst Carlos was out shopping with mama Knight and Katie. Leaving James and Kendall to play video games in the apartment.

"What! You so cheated!" James screamed as he stood chucking the remote on the coffee table, resulting in it rebounding of and onto the floor. "Urm no, I'm just better than you" "Urm no, you deliberately got your butt in the way so id get distracted"  
>Kendall stood, squaring up to his rather annoyed boyfriend, looked him dead in the eye "Yeah, so what? You got a problem with that?" "Yes! You took advantage and cheated! You need to be taught a lesson..." The tallest teen began to back Kendall up to the kitchen; he roughly gripped the blonds' waist and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss slamming him onto the cold glass of the fridge. "James...eases up a bit..." "No" James began to ripe the shirt off of Kendall's back within seconds. "James!" The blond could barley comprehend what was going on, this was completely unlike James, it was like he had turned into some sort of animal.<br>The brunette wasted no time unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down his thighs along with his neon green boxer briefs. He pushed the leader down on his knees so said boy was in eye level with a rather hard, tick cock which was already gathering precum at the tip, overflowing, the blond kept his eye on the single drop slowly creeping itself down the shaft in almost a daring way, daring him to kiss, lick and suck...  
>James watched the lust fill in his boyfriends eyes, and that's when the idea hit him, he reached around the blond and into the fridge pulling out a long can of cream, flipping the lid off with his thumb and began squirting the cream around his manhood. Once finished he squirted a bit into his mouth before setting the can down and ordering Kendall to suck.<br>"I said Suck!" the kneeling boy quickly obliged and wrapped his lips around James, James shortly knotted his hands in the golden locks and trusted into the boys mouth causing Kendall to gag "mmh that feels so good babe, you love my giant cock in your mouth don't you?"  
>It wasn't long before James was fucking Kendall's pretty little mouth becoming closer to his release. Kendall was in heaven, the taste of James mixed with cream was more than satisfactory, but he couldn't escape the feeling of being chocked as the taller boys dick was being jabbed down his throat once again causing him to gag and moan sending vibrations up the shaft, it didn't take long for James to reach his climax, a loud moan rippling throughout the apartment as Kendall finished him off, slurping all the cream that had travelled down James' thighs.<br>Once the blond had completed his commandment from James he began to stand and fetch the brunette's forgotten jeans. "Urm...we're not done, you get your ass over here, now" Kendall was is absolute shock, his boyfriend had never been this pissed, he thought it was just an act, but now he's starting to become a bit worried, but nether the less he walked back over to James, the tall teen grabbed Kendall's hips and lifted him unwillingly upon the counter, lade him back and made for the belt. Meanwhile said blond was too terrified to move, he didn't like this side of James.

James tugged Kendall's jeans down harshly, the fact that the blond was going commando made his cock twitch with anticipation, "Naughty boy...don't tell me, you prepared yourself too?" all Kendall could do was nod, knowing this made blood flow straight to the pretty boys dick again, "Fuck" he whispered, head dropping down as he grasped the counter on either side of Kendall.  
>He leaned forward pulling the blond up by his shoulders then pulling him by the thighs so his lower half was off the counter, Kendall wrapped his legs round James' waist to stop himself from slipping off whilst leaning on his elbows awaiting the brunettes next move, an that's when he saw it, the complete change in James' demeanour, that's when he realised that it was in fact all just a 'tough guy' act and that's also when he gained more confidence himself.<br>James leant forward pressing an almost apologetic kiss to his boyfriends' lips as he lowered Kendall so he was lying back down, blindly reaching round the back of himself to find the cream to use as a makeshift lube. Thinking he'll have a bit of fun with it and placing the nozzle up Kendall tight hole and squirting a generous amount up there, said boy let out a broken moan as the cold substance clashed with his warmth. James tossed the can behind him as he lined himself up with Kendall; he slowly started to push in, trying painfully hard to control himself from slamming straight into him and fucking his brains out.

Once all the way in he patiently waited for the other boy to give permission to move "m-move" and he didn't hesitate either, he pulled out and due to the fact of mixed temperatures because of the cream, he lost himself, pounding back into the teen hitting him directly on his sweet spot "Holy fuck Jamie...harder...please...fuck"

Sweat was forming in beads on the taller teens forehead as he continued slamming in and out of Kendall, leaving him in pure ecstasy, said blond leaned up and smashed his lips to James' only increasing the pleasure for both boys, as he tugged James shirt of, seeing his abs glistening with a thin layer of sweat he couldn't help but to touch sliding his left hand up and down the pretty boys chest and abs whilst his other one was running through his precious hair, that he only let Kendall touch.  
>Both boys felt the familiar warm sensation in the pit of their stomachs knowing it wouldn't be long now, Kendall used both his arms and legs to pull James even closer to him so their stomachs were squashed together, moaning and groaning into James' ear, biting the taller ones neck as the pressure increased, building higher and higher, muffling his screams of pure bliss in the brunettes shoulder and said boy began pumping his neglected dick along with his own thrusts.<br>Kendall's nails dug deep into James' back as he reached his climax, calling James' name as he released all over both their stomachs, only was it a few minuets that James was painting the insides of Kendall white with his own come...well even whiter due to the cream. There they spent the next few minuets, in each others arms, that was until James reluctantly pulled out amused by the fact that his dick was covered in cream, he then knelt down to lap up any remaining cream out of Kendall. "Fuck James...so good"  
>as James sucked at his hole he could feel himself becoming hard again, James on the other hand was well aware, not being done with his plan just yet. "Bend over" "what?" "Do it!" and he was back in the act, so Kendall did exactly as he was told, he stood from the counter and bended over the dinner table "ok...now what James?" James however didn't answer; instead he came over and started to pump Kendall a few times before stopping, gaining an annoyance moan from the blond. Just the James' hand came slamming down on Kendall's bare ass, which created a moan which was a mix of pain and pleasure, which James took as a sign to continue, spanking the blond raw, Kendall didn't expect he'd love this so much, as he kept receiving slap after slap he commenced pumping himself, loving the mix of pleasure and the stinging sensation of James manhandling him until he just couldn't take no more, he was releasing his second load over the table as he cussed James for being so dame addictive.<p>

~xoBTRox~

"What was the spanking for?" Kendall asked as the boys were about to finish cleaning up, "Duno, it was fucking hot though..." just then the apartment door swung open, revealing Carlos Katie and with grocery bags in hand and a very distracted Logan holding two books in his left hand whilst reading another in his right. Luckily for the two empty handed teens, they had finished cleaning and had gotten themselves back together.  
>"Boys...can you help us unpack" "sure mom" James began searching through the bags, seeming to try and find something "James what are you looking for?" Carlos asked as he set down the last bag to which James then searched "Cupcakes, I was told there would be cupcakes...I see none..." "Ohh there wasn't any, I got you some muffins though..." the Latino bounced to the bag and pulled out some muffins "But that's a muffin...I was told there would be Cupcakes!" "But..." "I said CUPCAKE NOT MUFFIN!" and with that James let out a high pitched scream and 'model walked away' slamming his bedroom door. "I'll have a muffin, Logan said, Carlos the flung him a muffin and continued packing away"<p>

Kendall just sighed, walking to the front door, grabbing his keys and wallet, walking out the door saying "I suppose I'll go get him a cupcake then..." slamming the door, Kendall smirked as he mumbled to himself "...its gunna be pink"

**The end! Thank you for reading it everyone! Hope this little fic was amusing and not too rubbish, what does everyone think about it? Tbh I'm not too pleased myself, I'm actually quite disappointed with how this came out...too tired I guess... Btw sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes its like 3am here... **

**Once again sorry :(**


End file.
